


Get Some Help

by glitzyeol



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Threats of Violence, Wow, it's just the syringe scene if you were there basically, mentions of violence past and present, not fully beta read, steve and max and the rest of the party is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyeol/pseuds/glitzyeol
Summary: You had been there to witness Billy beat up and harass Steve Harrington and the party and quite frankly pretending like everything was fine just wasn’t working anymore.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Get Some Help

As soon as the party drove off with an unconscious Steve, you regretted letting them go on their own. In truth you regretted as far back as telling Billy you’d help him find Max when he called to cancel your date.

Only you knew his dad had gone and been a dick again and you couldn’t let him drive around on his own with those angry thoughts running through his head. It would lead to chaos.

It _had_.

You just couldn’t do anything to help when he beat poor Steve half to death. Not when he was like that. You’d stood frozen mostly in shock but a small part of you had been scared of Billy at that moment. What if he was too lost in his anger and turned on you? It was a miracle Max had stepped in. You felt both thankful and guilty that she’d had to be the one to step in, in the first place.

When the kids decided to take the car, and Steve for whatever reason – they were adamant it was important – you agreed.

You told them that you’d stop Billy when he found out his car was gone, nothing would stop him going after his baby but you could definitely buy some time if they needed it.

Now you just explored the house, looking at the drawings taped everywhere. You wondered what the kids were up to but you doubted any of it would make sense without a shit ton of explanation. Billy was still passed out on the floor, you’d made no attempt to move him. He would have been left there even if you could move him. You were pissed off.

The most you’d done is place a couch cushion under his head.

It wasn’t long enough before you heard a groan come from your boyfriend. You’d hoped the drug would keep him passed out for a while but his bulky body probably wore it off faster. It was the first time you were disappointed in him having such a muscular physique.

You crouched down next to Billy as he tried to get control of himself. Waking up from a drug induced nap must be difficult.

“Y/N W-What happeeened?” He slurred and shook his head while trying with difficulty to sit up.

“You attacked Lucas and then tried to beat Steve half to death the-”

Billy interrupted before you could finish filling in the blanks. “D-Did I get him good?”

You clenched your jaw as he chuckled, honestly there was something wrong with him. Seriously wrong “How could you think what you did was okay?”

“Well they deserved it.”

“No, no they didn’t.” You stood up as your legs started to feel numb. It was also hard to sit so close to Billy when he was acting like this. It was pathetic. “… You can’t treat people like shit just because your father is abusive.”

The grogginess left his eyes as the anger seeped in and he managed to stumble to his feet. He almost fell straight back down on his ass but you could practically hear his thought process, _plant your feet_. “What did you say?”

“You heard me.” The interruption before you could say about his camaro was probably a good thing, now his full attention was on you and it would definitely buy the kids sometime to do whatever was so important.

“Don’t you dare mention my father.”

“Why not? I’m telling you what you need to hear!”

“Bullshit.” he spat as he moved closer to you, his fists clenched.

You refused to move, he needed to hear this. He needed to understand what he’d done wasn’t right and no one would pat him on the back and say well done. Well Tommy probably would but that kiss ass wasn’t here.

“Then what do you want me to say huh?” You threw your hands up in the air and laughed. “That your father isn’t abusive and what you did wasn’t because you were upset?”

You didn’t want to deal with his dick of a father like this, it should have been in a better situation. When he was sleepy or in a good mood, but it was too late.

As Billy charged forward there was no time to move out of the way and soon you were slammed hard against the wall. You cried out in pain. “I dare you to say that shit again you fucking whore!”

“You are just like your father.”

Your boyfriend had never looked that angry, ever. You couldn’t deny the ripple of fear that ran through you again at that moment but you didn’t dare to back down. You refused to let him get the best of you. You refused to let Max feel like she had to be the adult of the situation by herself even if she wasn’t there to see it.

Billy was practically seething as he raised a hand as if to hit you. You were just angry enough to not cower away.

“Do it, Hit me!”

You couldn’t help the flinch as he punched a hole into the wall next to your head. He just kept muttering curses to himself while holding his wrist, most likely at the pain and his anger but you hoped it was because he knew. He knew he was acting exactly like his father, and you hoped he didn’t like what he’d become. You had a brief thought, wondering if Neil felt the same – probably not.

While Billy was distracted enough, you slipped away from him and the wall, putting a bit of distance between the both of you before you spoke up. “We are done.”

“What?”

“I refuse to be with you, not when you are like this.”

The rest of the anger ran from his form as what you said finally clicked. It was over.

As you turned to leave, his hand shot out and gripped your wrist. You couldn’t stop the flinch and you cursed yourself for it, mostly for the fact that you were showing weakness again but before this night there wasn’t really a moment you thought he could truly hurt you.

“Please stay.”

You glanced back at him, at the tears that formed in his eyes and held yourself back. You wanted to wipe his tears as they slipped down his cheeks but you couldn’t go back to him and reward him after what he’d done.

He deserved love, but more importantly he deserved help. Nothing that he had done was okay and Neil was only responsible for so much. Billy could do so much better.

It was only once you’d forced him to let go and walked to the door that you looked back. You wanted to avoid eye contact. His beautiful eyes were full of tears and honestly it was heart breaking. You didn’t want to do this but it was necessary, for both of you.

“You said you’d never leave me.” Billy huffed, his anger was trying to appear again in place of his sadness. “You promised.”

That you had, you remembered the night vividly. It was the night you’d found out about the extent Neil went to teach his son a lesson. At first Billy had yelled at you, blamed you for finding out and you fully understood all that anger for the first time.

In the end you’d managed to convince your boyfriend to still come with you on a date, the new destination you’d picked was to your favourite place.

The highest place in Hawkins.

The stars always helped you feel better after a rough day and Billy needed something to calm him down and take his mind off the whole thing for a couple hours.

As you’d laid on the hood of his precious Camaro, you turned to look at him and waited until he stared back to speak up.

“I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you. I won’t leave you.”

Billy hadn’t said anything in response and to lighten the mood you’d stuck out your pinkie finger. “Promise!”

“Y/N, you’re so childish.”

He hadn’t accepted your pinkie promise but the moonlight reflected on his face gave away the small smile as he turned his head away.

That night had held so much promise for you, it felt like a breakthrough. You finally understood the deep rooted anger and could be more considerate in your approach to bring him out of it.

Only now you knew just how naïve that was and you weren’t enough. He needed something else. A push maybe?

“Get some help Billy.”

With that you walked out of the Byers house away from your now ex-boyfriend. You didn’t stop even as you heard his louds sobs, accompanied by broken pleas for you to come back.

“You promised!”

This was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I originally posted it on my [tumblr](http://www.hargroove.tumblr.com) if you want to check it out.
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
